i'm tired of you, so would you?
by Azura Eve
Summary: Baekhyun tahu bila Chanyeol suka mengajaknya pergi kencan, namun kali ini rasanya janggal. Chanyeol mendadak berubah jadi sosok yang irit bicara. Tidak biasa, sampai-sampai rasanya Baekhyun kebingungan menebak apa gerangan yang tengah Chanyeol pikirkan. Namun gagal, mata lelaki itu sedang sukar untuk dibaca. "Aku memang ingin putus denganmu …," — Chanyeol / Baekyeol. Fluff. Drama.


**i'm tired of you, so would you?**

* * *

**-disclaimer-**  
Every single charas belong to themselves. I earn no advantages but self pleasure.

**Pairing: **Chanyeol/Baekhyun

**Length/WC: **Drabble/1k+

**Genre: **Romance

**[AU]** | [malexmale] | **[baek's centric] **| [fluff] | **[clumsy!Yeol]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ Written to **indah**. Hope you'll like this, Eonnie. Thank you to brought me to tears, kkk. :'p  
_

* * *

Pertengahan Desember.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya resah. Angin musim dingin mengempas celah kulitnya yang tidak terlapisi sweter. Ia menggerakkan langkahnya dengan lambat. Daun mapel berserakan di antara jarak dua kakinya, terdengar membuat gemerisik kala tergesek permukaan tanah. "Hai, _Giant_!" sapa Baekhyun.

"Hai, Baek!"

Tiba di depan kekasihnya, Baekhyun sedikit gugup. Dia menatap siluet di depannya. Berhadap-hadapan, sesosok tinggi terpaku tepat di hadapannya. Masih mengenakan jas, dan belum diganti—dia baru pulang kerja. Tubuh mereka terlihat kontras jika bersama. Itu kekasih raksasanya, Park Chanyeol.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja aku sudah tiba sejak duapuluh tiga menit lebih dulu darimu,"

"Maaf, aku terjebak macet di tikungan lampu merah." ucap Baekhyun kecil, "kuharap kau tak keberatan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi, "Tidak." balasnya singkat, lalu ia mengangkat bahu. Dan diam.

Hening.

Baekhyun tak tahu harus melakukan apa sementara Chanyeol hanya mematung.

Sudah sepuluh menit. Baekhyun mulai kedinginan. Kekasihnya masih betah diam. Mereka masih di sana. Di bawah pendar lampu taman yang sinarnya mulai agak redup.

"Emm, Yeol?"

"… Ya?"

"Ada apa?"

"Maksudmu _apa_?"

Baekhyun tahu bila Chanyeol suka mengajaknya pergi kencan, namun kali ini rasanya ada yang janggal. Chanyeol mendadak berubah jadi sosok yang irit bicara. Tidak biasa, sampai-sampai rasanya Baekhyun kebingungan menebak apa gerangan yang tengah Chanyeol pikirkan. Namun gagal, mata lelaki itu sedang sukar untuk dibaca.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menghela napasnya pelan dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, "Ada apa kamu meneleponku dan mengajak bertemu di sini? Bukankah kaubilang ada sesuatu yang mau kaukatakan?"

Mengerjap beberapa kali, Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dengan dingin. Baekhyun semakin merasa asing akan sikapnya. Baekhyun membuka katupan bibirnya untuk kembali bicara, namun Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menyelanya. "Oh, ya. Aku hampir lupa tujuanku. Aku bosan."

_Bosan?_

Baekhyun meneguk liurnya kasar. Chanyeol menghalau genggaman tangannya. Dengan canggung, Baekhyun menarik mereka kembali. Jemari itu refleks mengepal erat, membentuk godaman yang seolah membeku di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Apa maksudnya? Bosan itu bisa berarti banyak.

"Aku bosan, Baek. Ini tidak berarti lagi …," kata Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu lalu menghela napas dalam seraya memejamkan matanya, "Sudah tidak bisa …."

Baekhyun membelalak tak percaya, meneliti raut Chanyeol yang agak tertunduk. Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menelan tanyanya bulat-bulat. Tenggorokannya kering. Ia ingin berkata-kata namun rasanya sukar. Banyak pertanyaan bergerombol dalam ruang pikirnya, namun tak satupun yang bisa terucap. "Apa?" pada akhirnya, hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun katakan. Lalu dia menunduk dalam.

Chanyeol membeku dalam detik-detik yang menusuk. Detik berikutnya, kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir itu seolah menikam Baekhyun. "Bisakah _kita_ sudahi hubungan ini?"

Lelaki mungil yang bersamanya nampak bergeming. Butuh beberapa saat sampai ia bisa tertawa kecil, mengibaskan tangan, "Apa katamu, sih?"

"Seperti aku kurang jelas mengatakannya atau kau tidak mendengarkan. Kubilang, bisakah kita sudahi semuanya?" ulang Chanyeol. Lebih keras. Lebih menusuk telinganya.

"Maksudmu …, kamu mau …" lirih Baekhyun, menengadah, "kita _putus_?"

Raut tegas adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Baekhyun tangkap darinya. Di wajah rupawan kekasihnya, sama sekali tidak tersirat ragu ataupun hal lain yang menggambarkan jika dia akan menyesal. "Ya."

Lengkungan senyum terlihat dipaksakan. Baekhyun mengernyit, alisnya tertaut dan dia terkekeh, "Ya …. Putus. Baiklah …."

Chanyeol mengulum bibir bawahnya, "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Tubuhnya tersentak. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat seolah menyangkal, "Aaah, tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa …."

"Maafkan aku …."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku mengatakan ini terburu-buru,"

"Tidak, aku tak merasa begitu."

Merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk berada dalam situasi _ini_ lebih lama, Chanyeol mengatupkan kelopak matanya dan mengantungi tangannya di saku celana. Semuanya harus serba hati-hati. "Baik …."

Baekhyun merasa canggung untuk dua detik, "Jadi, hanya itu?"

Ia menunggu satu respon dengan tidak sabar. Sedikit gemas, sebab ternyata tujuan Chanyeol mengajaknya datang ke mari hanya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan dia. Baekhyun cenderung tidak mengerti. Apakah karena akhir-akhir ini perilaku manjanya membuat Chanyeol tidak betah? Ataukah ada orang lain yang mengisi hati Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak berhenti memikirkan satu saja alasan logis yang membuat Chanyeol tega memutuskannya sekarang. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berkata pelan, membuatnya positif hilang harapan. "Ya, terima kasih sudah mau datang," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, memaksakan secercah kebahagiaan. Paling tidak, ia ingin kelihatan tegar. "Oke. Aku pulang dulu, Yeol. Dah,"

"Dah …, Baek. Mmm …,"

"Hm?"

"T-tidak …."

"Oke, aku pulang, ya."

Baekhyun sengaja melambatkan gerakannya, menunggu apapun yang akan kekasihnya—coret—mantan, maksudnya—ini akan lakukan padanya. Tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali. Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membalikkan badan. Matanya mulai memerah. Terisi bening yang samar. Egonya berkecamuk dalam dada. Telak. Rasanya sakit saat kau kedapatan putus hubungan dengan kekasihmu dan dia seolah tidak peduli lagi padamu. Untuk berpikir lebih lanjut, Baekhyun sudah habis akal. Ia kecewa dengan Chanyeol, namun tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

* * *

Chanyeol gemetaran di tempatnya berdiri. _Bagaimana ini, bagaimana? Ya Tuhan, bagaimana? Apa Baekhyun marah? Dia pasti salah sangka, aduh …. _ucapnya bersahut-sahutan dalam hati.

Baekhyun sudah akan menghidupkan mesin mobil dan meluncur pulang ke apartemennya sebelum menyadari Chanyeol menghadangnya.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, berbalik, dan—

"APALAGI, SIALAN? BUKANKAH KAUBILANG KAMU INGIN PUTUS LALU KENAPA KAUTAHAN TANGANKU? KAMU INGIN MINTA AKU KEMBALI? MEMANGNYA AKU SEGAMPANG ITU?!" memaki-maki Chanyeol dengan tanpa jeda.

Chanyeol merasa pengang mendengar rentetan beroktaf lebih dari tujuh itu, menembus masuk lewat lubang telinganya sampai mendentum-dentum di dalam. Baekhyun berteriak seperti meneriaki pencuri pakaian dalam.

Beberapa saat Baekhyun bisa mengendalikan dirinya, lelaki mungil itu terengah-engah. Tanpa aba-aba dia justru menangis dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

Ia tersedu-sedu, "Apapun itu, sebenarnya aku tak mau putus denganmu, Bodoh. Aku bohong, aku tidak mau putus, kenapa kau tega sekali datang-datang malah menyuruhku menyudahi hubungan kita? Apa? Memangnya salahku apa?"

"Baek …."

"Kita bahkan sudah pacaran empat tahun, Yeol …."

"Iya, Baek …."

"Kamu sendiri tahu aku sangat mencintaimu…"

"Tentu …."

Baekhyun mengerjap. Tangisannya berhenti otomatis. Dia menengadah dengan cepat, "NAH! LALU KENAPA KAUPUTUSKAN AKUUUU?! Kumohon, Yeol, jangan—jangan, aku tak sanggup hidup tanpamu," ratapnya lagi. Dia bertingkah sangat kekanakan sekarang, seperti bocah tidak dibelikan balon oleh ibunya. Terus-terusan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, takut kabur.

Chanyeol terkikik namun Baekhyun tak menyadarinya. Lelaki itu sibuk menangis di dadanya. Tangan Chanyeol terangkat. Ia mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang, "Aku memang ingin putus denganmu …" bisiknya, "tapi alasanku tak semudah itu …."

Baekhyun membeku, "Memangnya alasanmu apa?" balasnya, masih sempat mendengarkan meski sibuk dengan airmata.

Chanyeol mengerat bahu Baekhyun, memundurkannya dua langkah, dan menatapnya intens. "Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku takkan pernah mengulangnya."

Mengangguk, Baekhyun menyeka air bening yang tersisa.

"Aku ingin kita putus karena aku bosan dengan hubungan _ini_, bukannya berhubungan denganmu …."

"Iyaaaa?" Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Otaknya memang lambat, dia tidak bisa berpikir cepat, apalagi jika tidak ada klu. "Tapi hubungan bosan dengan kau memutuskanku, apa?"

"Hhhh, kamu memang tidak mengerti, ya?" Chanyeol berdecak. "Aku bosan, Baek. _Bosan_. Aduh, bagaimana bilangnya ini?"

Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Apa? Memangnya apa? Kau ini bertele-tele sekali, Yeol. Tinggal katakan saja kau mau bilang apa kenapa susah-susah seka—"

"Aku bosan berpacaran denganmu, Baek …. Jadi…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Maukah kau menikah denganku?**"

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Aku nemu ini kesimpan di ingatan(?), gak ikut hilang jadi yaah ..., mudah-mudahan yang baca bisa senyum ya. ;) Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca sampe sini, nyasar ataupun sengaja; aku kembali untuk kalian(?) hehe. :)

Review manisnya selalu dinanti.


End file.
